Save the Date, Part 1
Save the Date is the 104th arc in Housepets!. Characters *King *Bailey *Olive *Miles *North Star *Fox *Bill *Max *Squeak *Joey *Tarot *Natalie *Mungo *Fiddler & Keys *Bino *Ace *Bill Lindberg (offscreen) *Peanut *Grape Plot While playing with his daughter, Olive, King mentions to Bailey that he wants to buy a computer. While he initially had bad computer habits as a human, he's no longer afraid of his past life as he's been a dog for so long. He also suggests that he and Bailey have a date night and hire a sitter after which Olive spews onto his face. Talking to Olive in a baby voice, King playfully tells her that even though he loves her, she's slowly killing him and that he needs a break to keep from exploding. King tries to make plans to go dutch, but Bailey suggests spending her money elsewhere (even though they are well stocked on food). Miles offers to watch the pups while King and Bailey go out, but they refuse after North Star blows himself up with leftover fireworks. King tries to get Fox to look after them, but Fox is due back at work, and Bill would only keep them in a box. Fox has called several of the pets he knows and King begins to vet them, having set up a small table. Max is the first to offer, but is rejected after he asks if the money can be paid to his bookie. Squeak is next, but King is unsure of her capability. When she tries to demonstrate her experience by making Joey sit, King mentions the fact he's her boyfriend so it doesn't count. Tarot then floats in on an umbrella (and dressed as Mary Poppins), but the two only make casual smalltalk before going about their day. Natalie is next to offer, but King already stated that he didn't want wolves, and her resume is less than desired (which included jobs such as "Bouncer," "Warden," and "Hitting with Stick"). Mungo is considered "overqualified" for the position, but scares King off when he accidentally smashes the table, and Fiddler and Keys play loud incoherent music, believing the job is a musical "gig." Finally Bino arrives at the table, and is immediately rejected before he says anything. King despairs over the fact that nobody is qualified to watch his pups, but Fox reveals he only called two pets. Peanut and Grape arrive right after, with Peanut apologizing for being late since Grape was taking a nap. King is skeptical, but Peanut mentions that he's puppysat before, and Grape reassures that there's little chance something will go wrong. King adheres reluctantly to the decision as he's dragged out the door by Bailey (but not before shouting last minute instructions). As Bill drives the duo to the movie theater, Bailey confiscates King's cell phone and tells him she'll call only three times to ensure everything's okay with the pups and that King is not to worry during the date. As Grape puts her belongings down, Peanut asks how many puppies they started with. [[Save the Date, Part 2|'To be continued!']] Events *N/a Trivia *The alt-text in Job Security references Flip That Den! Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2017 Category:King Saga Category:Multiple Parts